Cauchemar
by Rubis-san
Summary: "Allez sale esclave, mange ce fruit !" somma le patriarche. L'injonction retentit, froide, sèche, brutale, ricochant sur les murs du luxueux bâtiment. Un fouet claqua, tachant de rouge une peau déjà meurtrie. Du sang goutta sur le sol. Une larme roula sur une joue sale. "Mange ce fruit, espèce de chienne !" vociféra de nouveau le noble, furieux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cauchemar**_

**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san (ou Rubis01 sur fanfic-fr ^^)

**Genre : **Drame, angoisse, horreur, famille, réflexions

**Crédits : **L'univers de One Piece, les personnages, tout appartient à Oda-sama. Bravo à lui pour ce manga fabuleux ! par contre, l'intrigue et la vision de l'esclavage qui est exposée ici est la mienne.

**Le petit -ou pas- mot de l'auteur : **Bonjour à vous lecteurs de ma modeste fic ! =D Je continue sur ma lancée de redorer le blason de celle-ci et après deux OS, c'est une mini-fic qui voit le jour. A la base, elle était censée être un long one-shot, mais j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs parties (deux ou trois je ne sais pas encore). Je suis donc heureuse de vous présenter cette mini-fic sur l'esclavage et sur Boa Hancock ! =)

Vous allez sans doute trouver que la vision de l'esclavage que j'expose ici est un poil trop "extrême", trop "sordide". Mais c'est ma vision de l'esclavage dans OP. Ce n'est pas que de la servitude, c'est aussi la torture, la faim, la misère. Les esclaves ne sont pas seulement des serviteurs mais aussi des jouets. Quand on voit Saint Carlos acheter Caimie juste pour la faire bouffer par ses piranhas et pas pour qu'elle le serve, ça m'a incitée à penser cela.

Bref, bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas un commentaire, même minuscule, fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! ^^

* * *

_Peu importe combien de fois j'essayais de les enterrer, ils revenaient toujours me hanter. Et même si je les oubliais, le miroir me rappelait inlassablement qui j'étais, à travers mon reflet… et cette marque. Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais les effacer, ces souvenirs…_

* * *

L'endroit sentait la pénombre et la crasse humaine. L'obscurité recouvrait tout l'espace d'une chape de ténèbres étouffante et morbide, enserrant les prisonniers dans un carcan sombre et nauséeux. Les murs des cellules étroites suintaient d'humidité, permettant ainsi à une mousse verdâtre et parasite d'envahir les interstices des pierres grises. Le sol rocheux était froid, glaçant les corps qui survivaient sur ses dalles. Seul un silence macabre semblait habiter les lieux, les enveloppant dans une sorte d'immobilité pétrifiante.

Pourtant, en s'approchant des barreaux de fer, on pouvait surprendre çà et là quelques gémissements étouffés, quelque agonie silencieuse et bruissements de chaînes. Parfois même, de longs cris, douloureux et stridents, perçaient la trompeuse quiétude. Quiétude mensongère qui ne convainquait personne. Car comment aurait-on pu y croire, à cette fausse sérénité, avec cette fragrance de mal, cet effluve de souffrance, ce parfum de mort qui flottaient dans l'air ? Et cette odeur douceâtre et répugnante de sang et d'urine qui titillait les narines jusqu'à s'infiltrer au plus profond de l'être, comment aurait-on pu l'ignorer ? Et les yeux qui voyaient les résidus de rouge sur le sol, apercevaient la maigreur maladive et blanche des habitants des prisons, avisaient le trépas proche de plusieurs d'entre eux, pouvait-on les tromper ?

L'endroit sentait la pénombre et la crasse. Tout n'était que noir et saleté. Partout, partout, _partout. _Même un aveugle et sourd ne l'aurait pas nié et l'aurait ressenti jusque dans sa moelle, s'écœurant de cette émanation de déchéance.

Dans une cage de métal, un reste d'humain contemplait la décadence d'une goutte d'eau qui serpentait entre les briques du mur jusqu'à s'écraser par terre en un pitoyable ploc, rejoignant une petite mare d'hémoglobine séchée. Celle qui l'avait crachée n'avait pas survécu à la nuit, trop affaiblie par la faim et les tortures pour résister à l'ultime qu'on lui avait fait subir. Elle était morte, comme une chienne, et comme de nombreux autres esclaves. Les gardes avaient enlevé le cadavre aux premières lueurs de l'aube et l'avaient sûrement jeté dieu savait où désormais.

La spectatrice du dernier vestige qu'avait légué la décédée entoura ses jambes frêles de ses bras blafards. _Elle avait froid._ Elle laissa ses cheveux de jais sales et abîmés l'entourer d'une mince et ridicule couverture. Elle serra contre elle ses cuisses blanchâtres qu'une robe en lambeaux peinait à recouvrir. Le lien métallique qui emprisonnait ses pieds cliqueta.

Elle avait dû être belle cette jeune fille qui n'était déjà plus qu'une loque ! Son corps dont les os saillaient avait dû être svelte et gracieux auparavant. Sa longue chevelure brune était sans doute soyeuse et brillante, d'antan, loin du misérable lustre terne qui miroitait dorénavant sur ses mèches, presque éteint. Et sa chair devait être douce comme une peau de pêche du temps où l'enchaînée était libre et heureuse ! Et son visage pâle, qu'il devait être joli lorsque les rayons du soleil pouvaient encore le caresser ! Le sourire de la nymphe capturée était-il aussi délicieux à voir qu'une jeune fleur qui éclot ? Aussi resplendissant et joyeux qu'un printemps qui fleurit ? Quant aux prunelles qui vivaient encore sous les cils de la captive, avaient-elles toujours été aussi vides et empreintes de peur ? A quel point la douleur les avait-elle obscurcies ? A quel point le souffle putride de la mort les avait-il converties au néant ? L'étincelle de vie qui aurait dû éclairer les iris azurs avait-elle été noyée par la terreur, l'enfermement et les larmes ? Et pourtant, comme elle avait dû y luire cette lueur ! Une petite étoile perdue dans le ciel des orbes bleus de la demoiselle.

Et maintenant, qu'en restait-il de ce petit astre de joie ? Envolé, disparu ! Ravagé, arraché ! _Détruit…_

La prisonnière frissonna. _Elle avait toujours aussi froid._ Elle souffla doucement sur ses mains rougies. Le vent sifflait entre les pierres des parois qui les enfermaient, elle et ses sœurs, dans ce cocon de crasse et de ténèbres, les vrillant de râles agonisants et glacés. L'emprisonnée trembla à nouveau. Deux corps vinrent se coller de part et d'autre d'elle, la réchauffant un peu. _Maigre chaleur._

« C'est mieux ? » chuchota doucement Sandersonia à son aînée.

Cette parole, si rare, résonna dans la cellule avant de s'éteindre, aspirée par l'obscurité et le silence. _Comme tout._ Là, dans leur déchéance, tout finissait par s'étouffer : les vociférations de protestation des nouveaux esclaves, les pleurs, les crises de folie… Tout devenait résignation muette. Même les geignements et les plaintes de douleur se taisaient un jour, quand la mort venait les engloutir sans pitié. Ou justement, n'était-ce pas de la compassion, de venir abréger leurs souffrances comme le faisait la grande faucheuse ?

« Oui… remercia faiblement la captive en se serrant davantage contre ses cadettes.

– Grande sœur, j'ai faim. » se plaignit Marigold en posant sa fragile tête d'un cuivre fatigué sur l'épaule dénudée de la brune.

Son ventre creux et trop mince gronda sourdement en écho. Comme pour lui répondre, les estomacs des deux autres jeunes filles grognèrent. Combien de fois n'avaient-elles pas, chacune, ressenti cette infâme sensation ? Combien de fois n'avaient-elles pas fini par vomir de la bile, faute d'avoir quelque chose pour se sustenter ? Combien de fois n'avaient-elles pas fixé l'écuelle sale et vide dans l'espoir insensé et dément qu'une quelconque nourriture, n'importe quoi, même de la viande avariée ou les fruits les plus pourris y apparaisse ? Combien de fois encore devraient-elles endurer ces horribles crampes qui leur broyaient férocement les entrailles ?

« Je sais, soupira fébrilement Hancock. Mais tu sais bien que les gardes ne nous nourrissent qu'une seule fois par jour… »

Et malheureusement, ils étaient déjà passés depuis plusieurs, longues, interminables heures les gardes ! La bouillie informe et sans saveur qu'ils avaient négligemment jetée dans le bol qu'elles se partageaient à quatre – maintenant trois – ne les avait qu'à peine rassasiées. Comment cinq misérables bouchées auraient-elles pu les soulager ?

N'étant pas des servantes assignées au service des Dragons célestes, les pucelles ne bénéficiaient guère de plus, comme la plupart des résidents des différentes cellules. Elles n'étaient que des objets de distraction, des jouets. Il fallait croire que ceux-ci ne valaient pas la peine d'être entretenus. A quoi le fait d'être nourris, propres ou bien vêtus leur servirait-il lorsqu'on les fouetterait jusqu'au sang pour le bon plaisir de leurs maîtres ? Lorsqu'on les ferait ramper sur le sol tels de vulgaires vers juste pour la jubilation de les humilier ? Lorsque encore on les lancerait dans une profonde cuve pour qu'ils y soient dévorés par quelque monstre carnivore ? La torture et la mort leur seraient-elles épargnées pour autant ?

« Grande sœur, mon dos me brûle, geignit à nouveau l'enfant rousse.

– Moi aussi. » répliqua amèrement son aînée.

Elles le sentaient, toutes les trois, _là_, cet odieux tatouage, en plus de la faim qui criait dans leurs boyaux. Celui qui leur avait été apposé au fer juste sous la nuque. Une marque maudite qui dénonçait leur appartenance aux Dragons célestes, qui les désignait d'office comme des sous-êtres, des moins que rien dont on pouvait se débarrasser sans embarras. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que les gardes l'avaient gravée dans leur chair et pourtant la douleur, bien qu'infiniment moins forte qu'au début, était toujours là, constante et sourde, s'acharnant sur leur peau en un tiraillement perpétuel. Parfois elles avaient même l'impression que leurs veines ne contenaient plus seulement du rouge mais une langue de lave. Alors, lorsque cette illusion maligne les prenait, elles hurlaient. Et elles hurlaient, hurlaient encore et encore, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, jusqu'à ce que le brasier qui avait remplacé leur essence vitale ne daigne s'éteindre, après avoir inondé leurs corps de déferlantes vagues de souffrance. Et ces vagues n'étaient pas seulement des vagues de douleur, c'étaient aussi les larmes, cruelles larmes, qui coulaient, dégoulinaient en torrents furieux de leurs prunelles, les meurtrissant plus encore. Leurs yeux se noyaient un peu plus. L'étincelle de vie se noyait un peu plus.

Ce feu incandescent les rongerait-il jusqu'au trépas ? Resterait-il seulement de la place pour le néant dans les pupilles des captives après cela ? Ou les tourments auraient-ils déjà tout emporté, volant le butin de la faucheuse noire ?

La porte menant à la salle des cachots grinça soudainement, chassant l'espace d'un instant l'oppressant silence. Un éclair blafard zébra de blanc la doucereuse obscurité, éblouissant fugacement les rétines fatiguées des prisonniers. _Maigre lumière. _Elle atteignait à peine les premiers barreaux, éclairant avec difficulté le temps d'une seconde éphémère quelques dalles de la prison. Mensongère liberté. Espérance insensée de toucher le soleil, de le laisser caresser les peaux, réchauffer les corps. Futile espoir balayé par la porte qui se refermait en un claquement sourd. _Désillusion._ On en venait presque à souhaiter qu'elle ne s'ouvre plus cette porte, juste pour ne pas sentir la déception et l'abattement inonder un peu plus les cœurs.

Quatre hommes à l'apparence rigide et dure entrèrent. Tous les esclaves se turent, ou du moins étouffèrent autant que cela se pouvait leurs halètements, attentant la sentence. Qui serait la victime du jour ?

Car tous le savaient, lorsque les gardiens venaient à une autre heure que celle destinée à les sustenter, ce n'était que pour une unique raison : ramener un nouveau jouet à leurs maîtres. Joujou humain qui regagnait toujours sa cellule – _quand il y revenait _– couvert de blessures suintant le sang et un peu plus abîmé. Et tous entendaient ses râles douloureux, ses faibles pleurs ou son mal silencieux. Parfois même le désigné mourait quelques heures plus tard.

Les prisonniers ne voulaient pas mourir. Ils ne voulaient pas souffrir. Survivre, survivre juste un peu plus, même si c'était dans la pire des déchéances, les pires bas-fonds. Car s'ils ne pouvaient même pas s'accrocher à la vie misérable qu'ils menaient, que leur restait-il ?

Alors, chacun priait, _fort_, espérant qu'une divinité quelconque les entende et leur épargne cette épreuve. _Pitié, que cela ne tombe pas_ _sur eux._ Mais, s'il y avait un dieu, c'était un dieu bien cruel pour les laisser moisir dans cette chape d'ombre…

Les esclavagistes s'avancèrent, passant devant chaque cage, faisant reculer d'effroi chaque captif autant que ses liens le lui permettaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne au mur. Leurs pas résonnaient en un chant funèbre au fur et à mesure de leur progression, semblant gagner en intensité. Ou était-ce une sordide et ricanante imagination qui susurrait cette idée saugrenue à l'esprit des esclaves pour les enfoncer encore un peu plus dans la démence ? Mais au final, qu'importait sa source ? La mélopée obscure n'en continuait pas moins, vibrant sur le sol, ricochant sur les barreaux de fer pour aller en percuter d'autres, carillonnant toujours un peu plus dans la prison froide pour finalement exploser en une note finale et ultime, glaçante et inexorable. _Le glas sonnait :_ les gardes s'étaient arrêtés.

« Les sœurs Boa. C'est ici les gars. » déclara d'une voix basse et ennuyée un des leurs.

Cette annonce pétrifia les désignées, au contraire de tous les autres qui retrouvèrent un rythme cardiaque normal, laissèrent leurs muscles tétanisés se détendre, leurs poumons respirer. Ici, chacun avait appris à se soucier uniquement de lui-même, de sa propre survie. Chacun pour soi, tel était le credo, à quelques exceptions près.

Les hommes déverrouillèrent la porte du cachot et s'approchèrent des captives terrifiées. Une affreuse sueur glacée coula sur les dos des enchaînées, hérissant le faible duvet qui les couvrait, électrisant leurs sens. Leurs membres tremblaient irrépressiblement, envahis par la même peur qui faisait battre leurs cœurs à cent à l'heure. Elles sentaient ceux-ci cogner puissamment contre leurs cages thoraciques. _Boum, boum, boum, boum. _Il leur semblait n'entendre que cela. Et stupidement, elles craignaient même que ce muscle rendu fou par l'affolement ne brise leurs os. Toutes trois finirent par déglutir tandis qu'elles prenaient pleinement conscience de ce qui les attendait. _L'épée de Damoclès était tombée._

Ainsi c'était à leur tour d'amuser ces insatiables monstres en souffrant, à leur tour d'être les animaux de foire que l'on tourmentait avec un amusement sadique, à leur tour de répandre leur sang en longues traînées rougeâtres pour satisfaire l'appétit sanglant de ces vampires cruels ?

Leurs yeux s'étrécirent sous l'effet de la suprême agitation qui régnait au sein de leurs êtres, tellement qu'ils paraissaient n'être plus que deux fentes. Quelques larmes débordaient des prunelles des deux plus jeunes tandis qu'elles serraient avec force les bras blafards de leur aînée. _Comme si cela allait changer le cours des choses. _Et ces deux adolescentes, trop jeunes et vieillies à la fois, elles semblaient dire dans leur désespoir « Protége-nous. Protége-nous grande sœur. Protégez-nous. ».

Mais la grande sœur, que pouvait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire sinon étreindre contre elle ses cadettes ? Et le monde, celui-là même qui ignorait volontairement leurs peines, leurs tourments que pouvait-il faire, que _voulait_-il faire ? _Rien. _

Livrées à leur sort infâme et injuste, voilà ce qu'elles étaient, ces esclaves. Pauvres d'elles, malheureuses pucelles volées à l'innocence pour satisfaire un plaisir malsain. Pauvre monde, malheureux gens qui laissaient de telles horreurs se perpétuer. N'avait-il pas de conscience, pas de compassion cet univers ? Ou alors, était-il trop lâche pour s'attaquer à ses pseudos-créateurs ?

Les gardes, insensibles à l'évidente détresse des prisonnières, attrapèrent rudement ces dernières pétrifiées de peur tandis que le dernier gardien les délivrait de leurs chaînes. Les poignets meurtris jouirent un infime instant d'une illusoire liberté avant que des menottes ne les enserrent à nouveau froidement. Ces insidieux bracelets de métal emprisonneraient-ils à jamais leurs chairs ? Et ces cliquetis incessants qui poursuivaient le moindre de leurs gestes se tairaient-ils seulement un jour ?

On poussa les captives pour qu'elles marchent. Une trébucha sur les pavés de la prison, on la releva de force, arrachant au passage quelques mèches rousses. Contre leur gré, les jeunes filles avancèrent. Et alors que les trois amazones se débattaient pour tenter de s'extraire des poignes violentes des brutes, elles sortaient d'un enfer pour en investir un autre.

* * *

Commentaire ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cauchemar**_

**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san (ou Rubis01 sur fanfic-fr ^^)

**Genre : **Drame, angoisse, horreur, famille, réflexions

**Crédits : **L'univers de One Piece, les personnages, tout appartient à Oda-sama. Bravo à lui pour ce manga fabuleux ! par contre, l'intrigue et la vision de l'esclavage qui est exposée ici est la mienne.

**Le petit -ou pas- mot de l'auteur : **Et voici la seconde partie, cette mini-fic sera au final un three-shot. ^^ Cette partie-là est tout aussi sordide que la première, peut-être encore plus cruelle. Bref.

Merci aux deux qui ont laissé une review, ça m'a mise de bonne humeur ! =D

J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !

Et n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir. ;)

* * *

Le trajet parut à la fois trop court et trop long aux trois sœurs.

Trop court car à chaque pas qu'on leur forçait à faire, à chaque pièce traversée, à chaque corridor parcouru, elles se rapprochaient un peu plus de leurs bourreaux et des tortures qui allaient peut-être les achever, leur ôter la vie.

Trop long car elles n'en pouvaient tout simplement plus de cette attente insupportable, de cette terreur qui les envahissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, de ces interrogations sordides qui occupaient leurs esprits.

_Elles voulaient juste vite retourner dans leur cellule._

Jamais respirer ne leur avait paru aussi difficile. Elles avaient l'impression d'étouffer, de toujours plus étouffer malgré les grandes inspirations fébriles et tremblantes qu'elles prenaient. Comme si leurs poumons voulaient s'enivrer encore et encore de cet oxygène dont elles n'auraient bientôt sans doute plus besoin. Ou était-ce juste l'air qui ne suffisait pas à la peur affamée qui les habitait ?

Leurs cœurs ne leur avaient jamais semblé battre aussi rapidement. Peut-être percevaient-ils la mort qui approchait et alors profitaient-ils des derniers instants qu'il leur restait pour tambouriner le plus furieusement possible contre leurs cages thoraciques. Juste pour dire qu'ils étaient encore là, vivants et chauds, dans leurs corps, mais plus pour longtemps. Ou alors était-ce juste pour rythmer fatalement l'avancée des esclaves vers le trépas, vers cette fin qu'elles refusaient sans pouvoir rien y faire ?

Et dans leurs dos, sous cette sueur glacée qui imprégnait leurs peaux, la marque pulsait et brûlait, comme d'habitude mais différemment. Plus vite, plus fort. Plus cruellement.

Et il avait l'air de ricaner cet odieux tatouage gravé dans leurs chairs, de se moquer d'elles et du calvaire qui les attendait et patientait silencieusement, _là_, dans l'ombre. Oh comme il riait, comme il riait aux éclats ! Peut-être même en pleurerait-il de joie. Les captives avançaient, et lui il se régalait déjà du sang qui giclerait, des cris qui fuseraient et des larmes qui noieraient les yeux.

_On ne désirait jamais autant la vie que lorsqu'on était aux portes de la mort._

Les prisonnières avaient cessé depuis bien longtemps de se débattre et de protester, ayant rapidement compris que cela ne changerait rien. Quand bien même elles réussiraient à s'extraire de la poigne de leurs gardiens et à s'enfuir, on en enverrait d'autres à leurs poursuites. Peut-être les tortures en seraient-elles même plus longues, plus douloureuses, plus éprouvantes. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le mal. _Après tout,_ _il n'y avait pas d'espoir._

Alors elles marchaient. Et elles tremblaient en silence, de cette même terreur qui dormait continuellement en elles mais qui était bien réveillée désormais.

Autour de leurs poignets meurtris, les menottes étaient froides. Mais pas autant que ne l'étaient sur elles les paumes des esclavagistes. Les mains de ces derniers encerclaient comme des serres d'acier, comprimaient comme des étaux de pierre les bras nus des pucelles. Durement. Implacablement. _Indifféremment._ Et comme elles étaient bien peu tièdes ces mains-là ! Aussi glaciales qu'une couche de neige, aussi glacées que la peau d'un cadavre. _Inhumaines._

Hancock étreignit les doigts pâles et nerveux de sa jeune sœur des siens. Se tenir ainsi lui tordait un peu les phalanges, mais tant pis, au moins percevait-elle la chaleur fragile de sa cadette. La brune sentait aussi la deuxième s'agripper fébrilement au tissu sale de sa robe. Elles étaient là, elles aussi. _Marigold et Sandersonia._ Elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne serait pas seule.

* * *

Au détour d'un énième couloir à peine plus éclairé que les précédents, elles le virent enfin. _Le soleil. _

Comme il leur avait manqué ! Comme elles s'étaient languies de ne pouvoir le contempler de longues heures comme elles le faisaient enfants ! _Enfin…_ Elles effleuraient à nouveau la liberté qu'elles avaient perdue.

Ce n'était plus le faible éclair blanchâtre des cachots qui éclairait à peine quelques dalles, c'était une vraie lumière, vive et dorée. L'astre illuminait tout le corridor dans lequel elles venaient de s'engouffrer, grâce à de grandes fenêtres fixées aux murs. Il les nimba doucement de sa clarté. Les rayons éclatants éblouirent les prunelles des enchaînées et caressèrent agréablement leurs chairs frigorifiées, réchauffant et apaisant un moment leurs âmes tourmentées. Une minuscule espérance faillit naître au sein de leurs cœurs terrifiés.

Mais déjà l'instant était passé, emportant l'infime lueur avec lui.

Elles replongèrent dans la pénombre d'une salle sombre, se renfonçant dans les ténèbres de leur condition. _Des sous-êtres n'avaient pas le droit d'admirer le soleil après tout. _L'espoir se fana avant même d'avoir éclos, la résignation et l'épouvante reprirent leur place. Cet astre brillant, elles ne le reverraient certainement jamais.

Jusqu'à leur mort et même au-delà, elles étaient condamnées à ne baigner que dans l'obscurité, ou alors à n'être éclairées que par la lumière rouge et austère des torches accrochées aux murs. Ces murs recouverts de tentures luxueuses et de métaux précieux qui continuaient de les enfermer alors même qu'elles n'étaient plus dans leur cachot. Peut-être les emprisonnaient-ils même plus que les barreaux des prisons. Les immenses tableaux ornés d'or et de pierres fines écrasaient lourdement les captives, les regards malveillants des Dragons célestes qui y étaient représentés semblaient les épier, suivre le moindre de leurs gestes et se repaître avec délectation de la peur qui émanait d'elles. Et eux aussi, comme le tatouage, ils paraissaient rire aux éclats, se moquer des amazones alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas encore arrivées devant eux et leur toute puissance. Le parfum exotique qui flottait dans l'air étouffait les trois sœurs, comprimant leurs poumons autant que le faisait _la menace_, celle qui pesait sur leurs vies et leur promettait mille douleurs et cris.

Les enchaînées frissonnèrent. Hancock serra plus fort les doigts de Sandersonia tandis que Marigold agrippait désespérément la robe en lambeaux de son aînée. La terreur les enveloppa encore un peu plus de ses bras insondables et noirs. _Le mal approchait_, elles le sentaient. Et la peur le sentait aussi, grondant plus que jamais dans leurs cœurs, leurs âmes et leurs corps. Grondant _partout. _Tout leur être n'était-il pas que cela ? Un pur et simple puits d'horreur.

Les gardiens stoppèrent brutalement leur avancée devant une grande porte en métal ouvragé, tirant durement sur le bras des esclaves pour qu'elles en fassent de même. Puis, ils les firent avancer à nouveau, une fois les battants ouverts. Les entravées titubèrent alors qu'un éclairage trop fort leur brûlait les yeux.

Une fois leurs prunelles habituées à la lumière, elles avisèrent la salle, leur destination finale sans doute. Celle-ci était vaste et entourée de murs vert clair. Aucune fenêtre n'égayait ces derniers, seuls des chandeliers électriques éclairaient l'endroit. Dans un coin, un aquarium trônait, empli de poissons féroces qui effrayèrent encore plus les prisonnières. A l'opposée, une jeune femme éplorée et peut-être aussi épouvantée, sinon plus, que les amazones hurlait et se débattait furieusement. Les gardes qui la maîtrisaient ignorèrent ses protestations désespérées et continuèrent à l'attacher à une sorte de piquet tandis que des serviteurs soumis l'entouraient de bûches de bois.

Quel sort lui réservait-on, à cette pauvre chose qui suppliait ? Les captives préférèrent ignorer les châtiments ignobles que leur chuchotaient leurs esprits. Leurs gorges semblèrent se nouer un peu plus.

Des canapés pourpres, à première vue moelleux et confortables occupaient tout le pan du mur gauche. Et assis sur l'un d'eux, fixant les arrivantes d'un œil mauvais, trois Dragons célestes se tenaient avec arrogance, ricanant du sort infâme qui attendait leurs nouveaux jouets.

* * *

« Allez crie un peu plus, l'esclave ! » somma un des Dragons célestes en riant.

Dans un brasier improvisé, la jeune femme se consumait lentement, léchée par de grandes et dangereuses flammes rouges. De méchantes cloques noires fleurissaient sur l'épiderme mutilé. La torturée s'agitait, se tordait en tous sens, essayant de se libérer des entraves qui la maintenaient au centre du bûcher. Elle hurlait, suppliait, pleurait. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'avait toujours en réponse que les rires gras et vils de ses bourreaux. Ils semblaient s'enivrer de la souffrance évidente de leur victime, de ses suppliques écorchées, de ses efforts inutiles. A chaque hurlement, ils s'esclaffaient un peu plus, se moquant de leur jouet, lui lançant piques et méchancetés, commentant et pariant sur le temps durant lequel il survivrait. _Car l'esclave n'y réchapperait pas. _Après tout, _ils_ l'avaient décidé.

Une immonde odeur de chair brûlée embaumait l'air, retournant les entrailles des trois spectatrices effarées et écœurées. Elles devaient se retenir pour ne pas déverser à nouveau le peu que leurs estomacs contenaient. Sandersonia et Marigold cachaient leurs visages dans le cou de leur aînée qui elle-même ne pouvait détacher son regard terrifié de la suppliciée. De cette peau rougie qui s'envolait en fumants volutes noirs, de cette peau qui se désagrégeait, avalée par la fournaise, rongée par le feu. De ce spectacle à la fois horrifiant et pourtant hypnotisant de par son atrocité. Ce spectacle qu'elles allaient bientôt elles aussi jouer.

Hancock percevait son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que le grand final, la mort de la femme, devenait de plus en plus proche. La respiration de la brune se faisait sifflante, suintante comme une mauvaise plaie. La bile lui était depuis bien longtemps remontée à la gorge. Le liquide acide gisait désormais à ses pieds en une flaque malodorante et verdâtre. Tout son corps pâle tremblait, comme ceux de ses compagnes qu'elle ressentait vibrer contre elle. Et elle la sentait aussi, cette sueur glacée qui dégringolait son dos, leurs dos, froide, toujours plus froide, et qui voulait comme achever de les convaincre qu'il n'y avait que la terreur que les pucelles pouvaient espérer éprouver. _Peur, peur, peur, peur. _N'y avait-il pas que celaàcet instant ?Cette peur, vicieuse et dévorante, mais ô combien justifiée, qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient, envahissant leurs âmes, inondant leurs cœurs, submergeant leurs êtres. Paralysant le moindre de leurs gestes alors même que la chose qu'elles désiraient le plus au monde était s'enfuir.

_Ah ah. _Quelle bellelubie. Quelle stupide espérance. Quelle odieuse tentation.

S'enfuir ? S'échapper ? Mais pour aller où ? Et avec tous ces gardes autour d'elles, _leurs gardes_, y avait-il seulement une échappatoire, une chance à leurs idées utopiques ? Et même s'il y en avait un, il était vain l'espoir. _Elles étaient condamnées. _Après tout, _ils _l'avaient décidé.

Alors, en l'absence d'une ultime lueur salvatrice, elles se laissaient juste gagner par la terreur, s'y soumettaient, s'y réfugiaient. S'emmitouflaient dans son étreinte, obscure et glacée, comme dans les bras d'une mauvaise mère. Depuis les nombreuses années qu'elles la côtoyaient, qu'elles la sentaient couler dans leurs gorges, le long de leurs nuques, jusque dans leurs os, elles en avaient presque appris à savourer, en même temps qu'elles le redoutaient, son arôme ; âcre et visqueux, étouffant comme un ciel d'orage. Il semblait qu'elles ne connaissaient que cela désormais ; le goût de la peur et celui des larmes.

Ces larmes qui affluaient à leurs yeux vides et qu'elles s'efforçaient de réprimer derrière leurs cils fragiles. Tumulte furieux qu'elles retenaient durement en elles, le laissant les noyer de l'intérieur, le laissant noyer toujours plus cette petite et faible étincelle de vie qu'il leur restait. Et on s'interrogeait : leurs prunelles ternes ne paraissaient-elles pas simplement contenir l'océan entier en cet instant ?

Océan de pleurs, océan de crainte, océan d'horreur.

Que leur feraient subir ces monstres ? Les captives allaient-elles agoniser autant, sinon plus, que cette pauvre chose qui se tortillait misérablement dans le feu ? Crieraient-elles tant qu'elles ne pourraient même plus émettre un son et mourraient dans un silence morbide, seulement troublé par les moqueries de leurs meurtriers ? Auraient-elles si mal qu'elles ne ressentiraient plus rien d'autre ? La grande faucheuse les prendrait-elle rapidement, ou au contraire ferait-elle longuement durer le supplice, effleurant leurs peaux et leurs consciences de son spectre ricanant ?

Au moins, demeureraient-elles ensemble jusqu'à la fin…

* * *

Le Dragon céleste lança un ordre aux gardiens des esclaves, tirant ces dernières de leurs sombres pensées. Le précédent jouet de leurs bourreaux s'était cassé, brûlé vif et mort, bon dorénavant à jeter, c'était donc tout naturellement que ceux-ci en exigeaient un autre. Frissonnantes, les amazones entravées relevèrent toutes trois le visage vers leurs acheteurs, éperdues. _C'était à leur tour d'entrer en scène._

« Que leur fait-on cette fois ? questionna d'une voix insupportablement aiguë une jeune noble à la coiffure ridiculement apprêtée.

– Brûlons-les aussi pour voir si elles tiennent plus longtemps que l'autre ! s'exclama avec un enthousiasme malsain un homme joufflu et aux yeux globuleux.

– Non, trancha d'un ton grave le patriarche en souriant méchamment, j'ai ici quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. »

Il intima à un serviteur de lui apporter un coffret de bois brun, puis, ayant congédié le servant, il fit signe aux geôliers d'emmener les esclaves, malheureuses élues de ce jeu macabre. Elles titubèrent vers eux, rudement poussées par les brutes qui leur servaient de guides et ne leur laissaient aucune chance de fuite. Leurs chaînes cliquetèrent avec elles alors qu'elles échouaient devant leurs maîtres. _Soumises._

« Elles ne sont pas trop mal, je pressens que nous allons bien nous amuser, déclara le patriarche ayant examiné les captives comme on examinait un morceau de viande.

– Père, qu'avez-vous dans ce coffret qui vous fasse penser une telle chose ? demanda gaiement le noble joufflu.

– Sache que j'ai ici, mon fils, une chose qu'il est dur d'acquérir, et pourtant je l'ai, j'en possède même trois, répondit son paternel avec suffisance.

– Et qu'est-ce donc ? Dites-nous ! demanda avec curiosité la femme.

– Ma fille, j'ai dans ce coffre trois fruits maudits, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ? » révéla alors son père en esquissant un rictus machiavélique.

Ses deux infernaux enfants éclatèrent de rire et de bonheur. Leur géniteur, gros et gras, se joignit bientôt à eux. Retentit alors une fanfare de ricanements lugubres. _Dieu comme ils allaient s'amuser !_

Pendant ce temps, là-bas et ici, tout près des captives enchaînées, un corps décharné finissait de se consumer, rassasiant l'appétit féroce des flammes. Il semblait que jamais du feu n'avait autant transpiré des fragrances du mal. Et dans l'air, c'étaient les effluves de la mort qui flottaient.

* * *

Des impressions à faire partager ? Et même si vous n'en avez pas, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir, non ? =)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Cauchemar**_

**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san (ou Rubis01 sur fanfic-fr ^^)

**Genre : **Drame, angoisse, horreur, famille, réflexions

**Crédits : **L'univers de One Piece, les personnages, tout appartient à Oda-sama. Bravo à lui pour ce manga fabuleux ! par contre, l'intrigue et la vision de l'esclavage qui est exposée ici est la mienne.

**Le petit -ou pas- mot de l'auteur : **La troisième et dernière partie est enfin là ! Toujours aussi glauque et sordide que les deux premières j'imagine U_U

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou suivie, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Un merci spécial à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est vraiment motivant et rassurant de savoir vos avis ! =D

En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir de vous présenter cette mini-fic (même si le sujet n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux xD), j'espère vous avoir offert un regard neuf sur cette chère Hancock ! =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Allez sale esclave, mange ce fruit ! » somma le patriarche en faisant claquer une longue cravache sur le dos de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière étouffa une plainte. Elle n'émettrait pas un son. _Non… _Pour elle et pour ses sœurs, elle n'émettrait pas un son. Juste pour ne pas détruire la dernière et minuscule miette de fierté qu'il leur restait et qui avait fugitivement refait surface, émergeant du lac sombre qu'était son esprit empoisonné par la peur. Cette pensée lui était venue stupidement, sans qu'elle n'en saisisse la provenance. Après tout, les amazones étaient-elles seulement encore humaines ? N'étaient-elles pas déjà mortes il y a bien longtemps ? Mortes dans leurs cœurs, mortes dans leurs âmes en même temps qu'elles se résignaient à leur sort infâme ? Qu'elles se résignaient à n'être pas plus que de vulgaires objets, de misérables esclaves, tout en se détestant, se haïssant de cette capitulation ? Alors… _pour quelle raison retenait-elle sa douleur ? _Hancock ne comprenait pas, Hancock ne comprenait plus.

Elle n'en renonçait pas moins à sa décision incompréhensible. Elle ne donnerait pas à ses maîtres ce qu'ils voulaient, à savoir sa souffrance et ses cris. Elle crierait, elle hurlerait, oh oui elle hurlerait ! De toutes ses forces, de toute la puissance de sa voix, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit complètement cassée et éraillée. Jusqu'à ce que les lignes sanglantes qui striaient son dos cessent de la torturer d'un feu ardent. Oui elle hurlerait. _Mais pas ici._ Pas devant ses bourreaux, pas devant les gardes impassibles, pas alors qu'elle était là, au beau milieu de ce jeu atroce et pervers. Ses plaintes, elle les gardait pour les ténèbres des cachots, _de son cachot_, ce lieu noir, si noir, englué et perdu dans la déchéance, mais néanmoins le seul endroit où elle pouvait prétendre être en paix. En paix avec sa honte, en paix avec ses pleurs, en paix avec son agonie._ Là-bas_, entourée de la chaleur fébrile de ses cadettes, de la blancheur maladive des prisonniers, des râles des mourants et de la crasse qui rongeait les murs.

Le fouet claqua à nouveau, tachant de rouge sa peau meurtrie. L'écorchée sentit du sang dégouliner de ses omoplates pour imbiber lentement sa robe déchirée. Son tatouage la brûlait plus que jamais, comme s'il s'était embrasé de lui-même et contenait l'enfer. Il pulsait dans sa peau, méchamment, cruellement. Semblant lui susurrer et lui aboyer à la fois d'obéir. Lui rappelant doucereusement qu'elle n'était _rien_,qu'une _esclave_, que c'était là _son destin_ de se soumettre.

« Mange ce fruit, espèce de chienne ! » vociféra de nouveau le noble, furieux.

Hancock encaissa vaillamment le claquement qui vint ricocher sur sa chair, y laissant une longue marque incandescente. A genoux, elle se mordit férocement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Un peu d'écarlate perla.

Elle avait été choisie pour commencer « l'animation » comme le disaient les Dragons célestes. On l'avait brusquement poussée au centre de la pièce alors qu'un doigt autoritaire la désignait comme première victime. Surprise, elle s'était étalée de tout son long sur le marbre. Son genou, qu'elle avait cogné durement contre le carrelage, l'élançait. Elle aurait sûrement un bleu. Elle s'était relevée rapidement, ignorant le tiraillement de son épiderme. _Leurs maîtres n'aimaient pas que l'on succombe trop vite._

Pourtant, on l'avait fait se coucher à nouveau par terre, d'un geste brusque et froid. On avait jeté à ses pieds l'aliment démoniaque comme on lançait à un chien sa pâtée. Et désormais on voulait la forcer à manger à même le sol, comme un animal, ce fruit immonde ? Juste pour l'humilier un peu plus. Juste pour la maltraiter un peu plus. Juste pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait véritablement plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Qu'elle était _soumise._ Complètement soumise. Purement et simplement assujettie.

Elle ne voulait pas. Obéir ? Abdiquer ? Ne pas résister et se laisser maudire sans rien dire ? S'affaiblir en s'empêchant de nager, de survivre dans l'eau ? S'enliser encore un peu plus dans la décadence et la honte ?

Et si par hasard ensuite, ces vampires insatiables la précipitaient dans un puits quelconque, que ferait-elle ? Se laisserait-elle noyer, n'ayant pas d'autre alternative ? Non, décidément, elle ne voulait pas. Jamais. _Jamais, jamais, jamais._

L'hideux bourreau répéta encore une fois son ordre alors qu'il abattait sa cravache sur le flanc gauche de l'esclave, le barrant encore une fois de marques sanglantes. Cette dernière, trop faible pour résister à l'impact, alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Elle entendait ses deux jeunes sœurs se retenir de crier pour elle. Sans doute les adolescentes avaient-elles compris qu'il valait mieux se taire…

Une rafale de coups furieux s'abattit sur l'aînée des amazones, faisant gicler un peu d'essence incarnate. Elle se laissa ballotter de toutes parts, roulant sur le sol, encaissant les gifles du fouet. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute manière sinon supporter ? Elle finit par se recroqueviller sur le marbre, la tête entre les mains, attendant juste que la torture cesse.

_Soumise._ Encore ce mot, toujours ce mot qui résonnait dans sa tête. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était en ce moment ? D'ailleurs, ne l'avait-elle jamais été ?

Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à résister ? A ne pas pousser de plaintes, à ne pas croquer dans le fruit démoniaque ?

Peut-être pour pouvoir juste encore croire qu'elle avait quelque chose d'humain, là, enfouie quelque part en elle, malgré qu'elle se soit résignée à sa condition et qu'elle vive en sous-être… Peut-être aussi pour pouvoir juste ne pas oublier qu'elle avait été humaine, _un jour_…

Et ce fut là, sur la pierre froide, alors que la douleur fusait de toutes parts en elle, que les coups pleuvaient, grondants, rougissant son corps, qu'Hancock se souvint. Qu'elle rappela à sa mémoire le temps où elle avait été libre, où elles avaient été libres, loin de cette prison, loin de cette servitude, loin de ces maux.

Il lui semblait lointain, très lointain, presque irréel, ce temps-là. Un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment existé, et qu'il n'avait été rien de plus qu'un long rêve duquel elle avait fini par se réveiller pour replonger dans la dure réalité. La captive se revit courir dans les rues d'Amazon Lily, cueillir des fleurs sauvages dans la forêt lorsqu'elle et ses sœurs s'y aventuraient. Elle pouvait presque sentir les brins d'herbe lui caresser les chevilles, presque entendre les rires de ses cadettes lorsqu'elles se poursuivaient, joueuses. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas laissée librement effleurer par les rayons du soleil ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas humé la flagrance délicate du printemps ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas contemplé la surface tantôt soyeuse tantôt agitée de la mer ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus.

Cela faisait-il simplement quelques semaines ou au contraire quelques longues années qu'elles étaient ici, emprisonnées, séquestrées, avilies ? Elles avaient simplement perdu la notion de l'heure, dans leur cage noire.

_Leur île lui paraissait si loin…_

Un coup de cravache plus violent que les précédents arracha l'amazone à ses pensées. Elle contint de justesse le hurlement qui tenta de franchir ses lèvres tremblantes. La douleur éclata dans son dos, sèche, brûlante. Sa chair lui parut être léchée par les flammes. Des myriades de larmes écarlates jaillirent de la plaie rougeoyante, à la place de celles qui ne voulaient pas couler, _là_, sur son visage et de ses yeux. Hancock trembla alors qu'elle fermait les paupières, enfonçant ses ongles cassés dans la peau pâle de ses paumes, se mordant la lippe. Faisant couler le sang.

Le noble, furieux qu'elle ne réagisse et ne soumette toujours pas à sa volonté, s'approcha et frappa puissamment du pied son estomac. Elle cracha un filet incarnat avant de rouler sur le flanc gauche.

Un cri fusa. Ce n'était pas le torturée se redressa difficilement, respirant laborieusement, et laissa l'hémoglobine poisser ses cheveux épars.

« Grande sœur ! » avaient appelé, terrifiées et inquiètes, ses cadettes, n'arrivant plus à retenir leur crainte pour leur aînée.

Le noble se retourna lentement vers ces dernières, un sourire triomphant fleurissant sur son visage flasque. La brune s'affola. Son cœur s'emballa encore un peu plus alors même qu'il battait déjà à tout rompre. Ses mains tremblèrent. Que signifiait cette odieuse expression sur l'horrible face de son bourreau ? Que voulait dire ce rictus de victoire sur ses lèvres ? Elle pressentait le pire.

Et elle n'avait pas tort.

Cruel, le patriarche sortit vivement un pistolet de son manteau de fourrure et le braqua vers les deux adolescentes. Il ricana. D'un rire grave et moqueur.

« C'est simple, l'esclave, soit tu manges ce fruit comme on te l'a ordonné, soit je tue sur le champ ces déchets ! Et dépêche-toi, mon auguste bonté a des limites. » menaça-t-il.

Les pupilles d'Hancock s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se pétrifiait sur place. Il lui sembla que son fluide vital se figeait dans ses veines. Un froid, glacial et insidieux, se saisit de son corps ensanglanté, envahissant ses membres déjà bien peu tièdes. Le souffle lui manqua. Ses ongles se plantèrent un peu plus profondément dans ses paumes. Si on le lui avait demandé, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était son cœur qui tambourinait ainsi ou si c'était le glas, le glas sombre et fatidique annonçant sa fin, qui sonnait.

_Tuer ses sœurs ?_ Supprimer la vie des seules personnes qui enduraient avec elle son calvaire depuis le début, lui donnaient la force de survivre chaque jour ? Les derniers êtres qui lui étaient chers et qui partageaient avec elle un peu de cette maigre chaleur qui leur manquait tant ? Les derniers êtres qui la liaient encore à son beau passé alors qu'elles étaient perdues dans la pire des déchéances ? Ses compagnes de cellule, ses sœurs de sang, sa famille. Un bout d'elle, une partie de ce qu'elle était.

_Hancock. Marigold. Sandersonia. _Elles avaient toujours été trois tandis qu'elles dégringolaient un peu plus chaque jour les échelons de la fierté, qu'elles tombaient dans la décadence et la terreur. L'incompréhension. La faim. La soif. La honte. La tristesse. La souffrance. La mort. Elles avaient toujours tout supporté en s'aidant mutuellement. _Ensemble. _Toutes les trois. _Hancock. Marigold. Sandersonia. _Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ces noms ne pouvaient résonner autrement qu'alignés. Ils ne devaient pas. _Ils ne pouvaient pas. _C'étaient les trois ou personne. Il ne pouvait en être différemment. C'était tout simplement impossible. Inimaginable.

Comment continuer à survivre, _non_, imaginer simplement continuer à survivre alors que ses deux sœurs ne seraient plus là pour se blottir désespérément contre elle, pour cacher leurs visages dans son cou quand elles avaient trop peur, pour respirer le même air putride et sale ? _Pour l'empêcher de sombrer. _Alors qu'elle serait emprisonnée seule, _toute seule_, dans sa prison obscure, seule face aux tourments, seule face aux horreurs, seule face à l'épouvante. _Sans elles. _Et ses bien-aimées où seraient-elles ? Séparées d'elle, trépassées, pourries, aussi enfermées dans la mort qu'elle l'était, _elle_, dans sa petite cage de fer.

Oh non, elle ne voulait pas vivre si elles n'étaient plus là, _là _avec elle. Elle ne voulait plus endurer la pénombre, ni ignorer les appels du trépas, ni supporter la brûlure de son dos, elle ne voulait même plus inspirer une seule gorgée de cet oxygène aussi souillé qu'elle si c'était sans ses sœurs. Et ses cauchemars elle ne voulait tout simplement plus les affronter si elle devait le faire seule. Elle ne voulait même plus continuer à croire en une quelconque illusoire liberté si _elles_, elles n'étaient plus là pour croire avec elle. Si Hancock n'était plus qu'une au lieu de trois alors elle les écraserait, _les espoirs_, les espoirs futiles et vains aussi bien que les espoirs fondés et vrais, tous ceux qui permettaient à son existence de ne pas s'éteindre. Elle laisserait juste son âme disparaître, s'évaporer dans le néant pour rejoindre les leurs. Alors elles seraient à nouveau trois, pour toujours, à jamais.

_Hancock. Marigold. Sandersonia. _Décidément ces noms ne pouvaient résonner autrement.

Alors, l'amazone avait-elle seulement le choix ?

Elle abdiqua. Une larme sale coula sur la joue pâle de la brune, noyant un peu plus l'ultime et infime lueur qui ne brillait déjà plus dans ses yeux. _Traîtresse. _

La captive saisit de ses doigts tremblants la nourriture démoniaque et la porta à ses lèvres écorchées. Elle la fixa quelques secondes. Aucun parfum n'émanait d'elle. Celle-ci avait la forme et l'apparence d'une pêche, tout en étant d'un mauve brillant et strié de sorte de vagues. Ironiquement, la pêche était le fruit préféré de la prisonnière, ou du moins l'avait été. Sans doute ne le serait-elle plus désormais…

« Eh bien qu'attends-tu esclave ? la rappela à l'ordre d'un ton froid son bourreau. Tu veux vraiment que je les tue ? »

Il brandit avec un peu plus d'aplomb son pistolet vers les adolescentes. Ces dernières pleuraient silencieusement, terrorisées. Le cran de sécurité de l'arme était débloqué. _Au bord de la mort. _Leurs vies ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil. Et ce fil, c'était elle.

Hancock trembla, et faiblement ouvrit la bouche. Elle rapprocha le fruit de ses lippes. Ainsi elle serait maudite… Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage. Agenouillée à même le sol comme un vulgaire chien, elle croqua.

Elle ne sentit d'abord rien, seulement la saveur du rouge qui avait déjà franchi ses lèvres, répandant cet arôme de fer qu'avait le sang sur sa langue. Puis, il vint. Le goût du fruit. Il explosa dans sa bouche comme le ferait une bombe sous un pont. Il explosa en une multitude de sensations qui, mêlées comme elles l'étaient, créèrent un mélange immonde.

_Doux._ Trop peu peu comme ce qu'elle avait été, _avant._

_Âpre et amer._ Très amer. Un peu comme cette goutte d'eau salée qu'elle avait laissée rouler sur sa peau ou comme toutes celles qu'elle avait versées.

_Acide et sucré._ Trop sucré. Un peu comme la bile qui lui était remontée à la gorge ou comme ce répugnant regard de luxure et de suffisance qu'avaient continuellement les Dragons célestes.

_Velouté et sirupeux._ Trop sirupeux. Un peu comme cet air putride dans les cachots qui l'étouffait plus qu'il ne l'apaisait.

_Piquant et épicé. _Très épicé. Un peu comme les coups de fouet qui lui brûlaient férocement le dos et comme le tatouage qui pulsait dans sa chair.

Et ce goût d'inachevé qui irritait ses papilles, qu'en dire ? Il était un peu comme _son espoir_, son futile espoir et sans doute vainde sortir un jour de cette servitude.

_Immonde._ Le fruit était tout simplement immonde. Horrible. Dégoûtant. _A vomir. _

Un peu comme sa vie peut-être…

Hancock éprouva immédiatement l'envie de recracher cette chose immangeable qui asséchait sa langue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait le faire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle s'écœurait bouchée après bouchée. Elle toussa. Se força à avaler. _Enfin… _Elle avait fini.

Alors elle le sentit, _lui. _

_Le pouvoir._ Celui qui, à l'instant même où elle acheva de manger le fruit, courut dans ses veines, les envahissant, les conquérant. Elle eut la désagréable impression que son sang bouillonnait. Ainsi c'était cela être maudite par les eaux ? C'était douloureux. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas, de ce pouvoir,qu'il lui semblait avoir si mal ?

L'amazone se sentait fiévreuse. Ses prunelles, pleines de pleurs contenus, menaçaient de déborder. _Elle avait honte._ Honte d'être aussi démoniaque désormais que l'était ce fruit qui logeait dans son maigre corps. Honte de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lutter. Honte de n'avoir pas eu le choix. Et elle avait _peur_ aussi. Toujours cette même peur qui l'empoisonnait peut-être autant que cette pêche qu'elle venait d'engloutir contre son gré. Cette peur qui ne la quittait jamais et qui, elle le savait, ne quittait jamais ses sœurs non plus. Qui ne les quitterait sans doute jamais. Cette peur enfin, qui leur faisait craindre le présent mais aussi le futur.

_Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ?_

L'esclave releva lentement la tête, tentant d'adresser un petit sourire rassurant à ses cadettes éplorées. Le noble, satisfait qu'elle ait obéi, abaissa son arme. Ses enfants gloussèrent derrière lui. Puis il dit soudainement, dans une grimace cruelle :

« Maintenant voyons à quoi tu résistes, petite chienne. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il braqua son pistolet sur elle et tira. La balle transperça l'épaule de la captive. L'amazone hurla tandis qu'elle s'effondrait, éclaboussant le marbre blanc d'écarlate frais.

* * *

Hancock ouvrit brutalement les paupières, réprimant difficilement un cri. Elle se releva vivement du matelas moelleux, repoussant ses draps de satin. Son cœur battait vite, bien trop vite pour un simple rêve. Ou plutôt était-ce un cauchemar. Sa respiration était chaotique, irrégulière. L'impératrice passa une de ses mains blanches sur son front, essuyant la sueur, la même sueur glacée qu'il y a des années, qui l'avait poissé. Elle la sentait aussi dans son cou et sa nuque, collant sur sa peau ses cheveux de jais. Son corps svelte tremblait.

Et dans le cœur de la reine, _la peur. _L'affreuse, l'hideuse, l'odieuse peur. Celle qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée depuis toutes ces années. Celle qui s'était juste rendormie, tapie dans un coin sombre de son âme mais qui était toujours à l'affût, toujours prête à ressurgir. Cette peur qui, comme l'amazone l'avait prédit il y a longtemps, ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement d'elle et de ses sœurs.

_Mais, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?_

Hancock tenta de réguler son souffle. Elle s'extirpa de ses couvertures en laine et se recroquevilla sur son lit, entourant ses longues jambes de ses bras nerveux. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses coudes, laissant sa chevelure humide couvrir son dos et son front. Et elle resta là, longtemps, à tressaillir en tentant d'apaiser son esprit effrayé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle tant affectée par un banal songe ?

Ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus, un mensonge créé par son subconscient.

Mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas cela, qu'au fond elle essayait juste de se voiler la face. Et d'oublier, de _les _oublier. Tous ces cauchemars qui revenaient sans cesse la hanter, nuit après nuit. Tous ces _souvenirs _qui la poursuivaient sans relâche, songe après songe. _Après tout, elle savait bien que ce n'étaient pas juste de simples rêves…_

Elle savait bien qu'il était normal qu'elle se réveille terrorisée lorsqu'elle revivait des moments aussi atroces. Elle savait bien qu'il était normal qu'elle sente trembler violemment sa chair, agitée par cette vieille peur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle savait bien qu'il était normal que son cœur se serre à l'étouffer et que des larmes traîtresses lui montent aux yeux. Elle savait bien, aussi, qu'elle n'était qu'une femme torturée de plus parmi tous ceux qui souffraient. Hancock savait tout cela.

Mais… Ne pouvait-elle pas juste se libérer, s'échapper de ce passé obscur et misérable ? S'enfuir et laisser loin derrière elle cette existence sanglante et sordide qui avait été la sienne de longues années durant ? Effacer, balayer sa mémoire ? La brune ne voulait que l'oubli. N'y avait-elle pas droit, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être _libre_ ?

_Libre. _Elle avait cru l'être il y a longtemps. Elle avait su l'être. Elle savait l'être.

Mais lors de ces nuits qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir finir, cette liberté n'était qu'une illusion trompeuse et colorée de plus. Et sa liberté elle volait en éclats lorsque l'amazone se retrouvait à nouveau confinée dans sa cellule ! Elle s'éparpillait au gré de l'air putride des cachots, gouttait le long des murs, s'infiltrait entre les dalles sales et froides, se terrait dans la pierre glacée. Ah ! Qu'elle était belle sa liberté lorsque Hancock retournait devant ses bourreaux ! Lorsque le rouge éclaboussait les barreaux, lorsque la mort lui frôlait les pieds ! Le rêve prenait alors des allures de vérité tandis que la réalité paraissait mensonge. _Et la reine redevenait esclave._

Au final, si l'impératrice avait brisé certaines de ses chaînes, il lui restait _les autres_. Toutes les autres. Celles spirituelles et mentales, liens invisibles et intangibles qu'il était encore plus difficile de dénouer. Et qui entravaient toujours ses mouvements malgré l'absence de cliquetis.

La pirate se leva maladroitement de son immense lit et, repoussant le baldaquin, esquissa quelques pas fébriles vers le grand miroir qui occupait tout un pan du mur. Son regard bleuté se fixa, comme vide, sur la surface lisse. Elle effleura tristement de son doigt fin et tremblant le verre avant de laisser retomber mollement son bras le long de son corps soudainement repris de soubresauts. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que de nouvelles perles cristallines fleurissaient aux frontières de ses yeux. Ses fines jambes tressaillirent. La plus belle femme du monde tomba à genoux sur le tapis bordeaux.

_Une fois encore… ce n'était pas son image qu'elle avait vue dans la glace…_

La brune serra à s'en blanchir les jointures les poings pendant qu'elle se mordait si fort la lippe qu'un goût de fer infiltrait ses lèvres.

Après la terreur due aux souvenirs, il lui venait toujours un autre sentiment, tout aussi sombre que le précédent. Peut-être même plus encore. Il surgissait soudain de tous les pores de sa peau, l'envahissait, se mêlait à la remplissait l'esprit d'idées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Et Hancock ne résistait pas, Hancock se laissait submerger, se laissait conquérir, se laissait succomber. Trop faible pour y résister. Ou peut-être juste trop humaine.

L'amazone enfonça méchamment ses ongles dans ses paumes blanches tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait âprement.

_La haine. _Qui pouvait prétendre, dans son arrogance, être assez fort pour l'ignorer ? Qui pouvait prétendre rester indifférent aux tourbillons de sang qu'elle formait dans les veines, aux sensations fortes et vindicatives qu'elle provoquait, aux pensées macabres qu'elle faisait naître dans l'âme ? A cette envie de meurtre et de mal si puissante, si enivrante, parfois même jusqu'à la folie, qui secouait les entrailles ? A cette fournaise qui s'allumait pour ne plus jamais s'éteindre, détruisant à petit feu à mesure qu'elle consumait implacablement ? Qui en effet, _qui_ n'était pas tenté ?

Sûrement pas elle. Sûrement pas tous ceux, toutes celles qui avaient vécu la même chose qu'elle.

Alors Hancock laissait son corps et tout son être crier férocement vengeance. Hancock laissait son cœur se cabrer en réponse à l'appel ténébreux. _Hancock se laissait envoûter par la haine._

Et tous les soirs, _là_, bien dissimulée dans la pénombre silencieuse de sa chambre, abandonnant sa splendide armure de femme insensible, Hancock se consumait un peu plus chaque jour, s'abîmait un peu plus chaque nuit.

Elle les haïssait. _Ses bourreaux_. Pour tout, tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait.

Les longs doigts de la corsaire se faufilèrent insidieusement sous sa nuisette de soie et échouèrent fiévreusement sur son dos nacré. Ses ongles acérés pénétrèrent et lacérèrent cruellement sa chair, cette chair souillée par l'odieux tatouage, cette chair souillée par les hideux Dragons célestes. L'écarlate perla et dégringola ses reins en petites rigoles avant d'imprimer de sombre le tapis.

Elle se haïssait aussi. _Elle_. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait été, pour tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu être, pour tout ce qu'elle était toujours sous sa pathétique petite carapace de pirate indomptable.

La douleur prit place à son tour dans son corps, résonnant dans sa peau, dans ses muscles et ses os. Hancock se mordit un peu plus les lèvres, les striant encore de rouge.

Demain, quand le soleil se lèverait, quand la lumière viendrait chasser l'obscurité, elle ré-endosserait fermement son rôle, elle revêtirait courageusement son masque de fierté et d'arrogance. Elle cacherait à nouveau ses larmes derrière un teint frais.

_Demain…_ Demain, elle serait à nouveau forte, elle redeviendrait ce qu'elle se devait d'être, pour son peuple et ses sœurs.

Mais pour l'instant, le temps était à la souffrance et aux pleurs.

Une goutte sale s'écrasa sur le genou pâle de l'impératrice alors que le sang imbibait toujours un peu plus sa nuisette de soie.

Et dans la glace, c'était le tatouage qui brillait.

* * *

Finito ! La torture (dans tous les sens du terme xD) est terminée !

Alors, vous impressions maintenant ? Aviez-vous deviné la chute ? (faut dire que le titre était un indice gros comme une maison quand même xD).

Encore merci d'avoir lu ce three-shot, à la prochaine ! =)


End file.
